The Rouge Weapon
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Summary Inside! Warning: Rated M really dark, bloody, crazy stuff Enjoy


**Summary: They thought that I would be their weapon, their keystone to starting war, but you should never mix so many rebellious minded dna in a being like me...Kurosaki Ichigo...this is my story...my life...my struggles...and downward spiral into revenge driven hatred and justice...but many wonder what is justice...satisfaction upon bringing your tormentors to their demise...or is justice simply one's own perception at righting the wrongs done in society, or is it simply the desire for the alluring call of vengeance...such a innocently sweet nectar of deceit, dark promise and your goals being fulfilled regardless of the consequences in the end...but me Ichigo Kurosaki follows his own path, no matter the odds, or the opposition, any who try to impede me...shall feel the heaven piercers might...In this day and age...Might is everything...without might...how can you expect to protect yourself...or those you love...let us dive into the spiral of this transcendant being's life itself...i assure you it will be bloody...Devil...Neko...Dragon...Reaper...Hollow...Infinity...Dream...Human...I am the one who embodies these traits and with these powers under me...I shall stay true to my name...The One Who Protects...All who seek to control what won't allow itself to be controlled...you should be warned...an animal is always at its most dangerous when cornered...we always tend to show our fangs!**

 **TAGS: Cool/Calm/Cold/Very Logical/Godlike-Near OP Ichigo/ Mass Harem (Number - ?)/Citrus/Het/Yuri/Lemons/Ecchi/Minor-Multicrossovers/Slave Play/Dom Play/Genderbends**

 **Warning: Death, Blood, Gore, Sexual Conquests, Cursing, Violence and Strong Language and Genderbend, Fetishes**

 **Main Crossovers: Bleach, Highschool DxD, Naruto, Pokemon Omega Ruby/Sun &Moon, RWBY, DB Super, Hyperdimension Neptunia and Hellsing.  
**

 **Minor Crossovers: NiER Automata, Harry Potter, Fate/Stay Night, Resident Evil, Lolipop Chainsaw, HOTD, Shinmai Maou No Keiyakusha, Akame Ga Kill, Mirai Nikki, Vocaloids and Devil May Cry.**

 **Genres: Fantasy, School Life, Fighting, Supernatural, Action, Drama, Romance, Family, Adventure and Comedy and Horror.**

 **A/N: Be warned i ain't gonna be sugarcoating shit, some of this may offend you especially the fetishes but its my story, you don't like it theres the fucking door asshats...for those who stayed thank you for ya loyalty and enjoy the show.**

 **Now without further ado a great friend of mine is going to do the disclaimer today~**

 ***A voice drawls out lazily*: I don't wanna~**

 **Red Reaper: Kaede i have that special cappuccino you love~ *Smirks as everything went quiet***

 **KaedeSenju: MINE! *Red laughs when the cappuccino vanished from his hand and she was guzzling it down with a dreamy look on her face***

 **Red Reaper: Hahahahaha-OOF! *He wheezed in laughter at being elbowed in the side by the pink cheeked Kaede* So worth it!**

 **KaedeSenju: Red Reaper Of Murder doesn't own Bleach, Highschool DxD or any other crossover or anime/game element shown in this series also the characters such as Iris Heart, Sunset Shimmer, etc belong to their original creators! now c'mere Red, Iris and the others are waiting at the cafe!**

 **Red Reaper: OH C'MON NOT THAT CHICK AGAIN! IT'S BAD ENOUGH SHE ACTS AS WINGMAN ON GUYS NIGHT OUT! BUT I HAVE TO GO TO OUR DRINKING TIME WITH HER AROUND! WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT THAT PSYCHO IS GONNA DO TO ME! *Red shouted comically with horrified eyes***

 **KaedeSenju: She's not so bad unless you're willing to let go of the misplaced hatred towards her~ *She giggles seeing Red's left eye twitch at being nice to Iris*come on Red she's a cool gal despite her snarkiness!  
**

 **Red Reaper:...Fine...i'll be nice to her from now on, but i swear to Yami if he makes any wisecracks about me!**

 **KaedeSenju: Trust me you and him will get along like best buds! *she grins reassuringly getting an exasperated look from him***

 **?: She's right Red let's be buddys and hang out hahaahahaha!**

 **Red Reaper: Oh sweet Yami dammit Iris! *Red glared at the smirking CPU and resisted the alluring urge to cave her face in* Ugh...what's up CarToonZ...**

 **Iris Heart: Now was that so hard Reddy~ *Red growled very dangerously under his breath making Kaede stand back a bit with a laugh and a bead of sweat dripping down***

 **Fluffy-Fanfic-Lover: Can you start the story now bro i'm on the edge of my seat here!**

 **Red Reaper: Alright, sorry for the wait, now without further ado let the action start!**

 **A/N2: By the way this is the combined rewrite of True Shinigami and Fallen Neko Yokai Shinigami**

 **A/N3: This is more like a warning, I DO NOT CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE BUT IF YOU'RE GOING SEND INSULTING MESSAGES TO MY PM BOX TAKE THAT SHIT ELSEWHERE BECAUSE I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS SHIT! STORY VIOLATIONS! I AM JUST DONE! YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN FUCK OFF, I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR WORDS IN THE REVIEWS OR WHAT NOT, YOU CAN CRITICIZE, BUT NEVER THINK THAT I'LL BE BROW BEATEN BY SOME CHILDISH WORDS FROM BASTARDS LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN TOUGH SHIT!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - A Protector's Rage  
**

 **(Underneath Urahara Shouten)**

You know the old saying about buddha forgiving only three times?

"KISUKI WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS HOLE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THEN I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE SCUMBAGS THAT KICKED MY DYING BODY WHILE TAKING RUKIA!" An orange haired teen howled with ferocious fury, glaring up in hatred and dislike at a blond engimatic woman wearing a dopey smile, green/white stripe patterned bucket hat with green pants, sandals, coat with diamond patterns and a green kimono top underneath sporting a prodigious bust despite that was a CC-cup borderling Low D-cups.

"I suggest you hurry up and become a soul reaper Ichi-kun before your chain is no more...if you become a hollow i will destroy and erase your sisters memories of you so they won't have to deal with the grief of losing their only pillar of strength...and who knows what bad elements will go for them when you're gone because of the weakness of heart you possess..." Ichigo's eyes widened at the implications in Kisuki's voice, and both pupils in his eyes suddenly his eyes turned mismatching blue and red that glowed in rage and hate.

 **"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Kisuki and Tessai's eyes widened at the inhuman roar, plus the rapidly rising power coming from the hole in the ground.

"Kisuki i'm feeling lots of suppressed rage and hatred from him! it seem's your words triggered something within him! and it's not hollow, quincy or shinigami!" Tessai yelled as the aura was a mix of blue, red, black and celestial white/blue and he retreated with a flash of light standing beside his boss.

 _'Come meet us Ichi...'_ He unconsciously allowed himself to flow into his soul the energy forming a rainbow colored crystal cocoon around his body.

 **(Ichigo's Soulscape)**

 _'Huh...is this my soulscape...it looks so dark yet beautiful...'_ Was Ichigo's first thought upon waking up and seeing that his soul resembled an endless swirling galaxy with a few castles that looked really dark and pristine, with a moon hanging above showering all of them with it's ethereal beauty...but the one that stood out was the one he saw one time from that Castlevania game he owned.

Instead of him falling like most would think upon seeing this, Ichigo just became surrounded in a faint mystic blue aura and flew like a lightspeed bullet approaching the trio of kingdoms.

As he approached his mind was assaulted with images of intense bloodthirst and hunger for carnage, another was of him tearing his enemies apart with telekinetic forces., and causing untold amounts of mayhem upon some weirdly dressed groups in red and blue on opposite sides.

"What was that about?! was i seeing another person's memories...maybe someone here can give me the answers i seek..." When he landed Ichigo noticed how wide the street was in the kingdom.

"Welcome partner..." A malicious yet seductive giggle rang out putting him on guard and saw up ahead were two girls floating in the air the moonlight obscuring those glowing eyes in shadow.

(Kingdom Hearts 2 OST: Tension Rising)

"Before you can use us you must pass our test...it's simple...slaughter all of them without mercy..." As the blue/red haired girl said that with a smirk of glee trails of shadow shot from the moon above hitting the earth making Ichigo only firmly position himself getting ready for a fight, and getting ready to show the new Ichigo.

"Wha-What! Heartless?!" And Ichigo's assumption was correct seeing the low level creepy little bastards except they had glowing red eyes.

"Hey kid catch!" His hands shot up catching a pair of wicked curved daggers with a black sheen to it, the length was near that of a tanto.

'The weight and balance are all perfect, but what is this cool feeling flowing through my veins...it feels so good!' The pink/silver streaks girl smirked wickedly seeing the look in his eyes before he swung the left out and the earth rumbled and a tidal wave of earth spikes impaled twenty-five of them into a gore mess.

The blue/red haired girls eyes widened including Ichigo's before his shock turned to scary sadism and a whip of fire blazed to life around the left dagger, the right tanto like dagger turned a more glowing pitch black and he suddenly vanished into a shadow.

"EAT THIS!" Ichigo shocked them all by appearing from a heartless's shadow and swung the fire whip with a deadly flourish decapitating an entire row of them, not even stopping.

Ichigo flipped from a slashing claw, "Too slow~" Dropping to the ground he twirled like a spin top with the daggers held in a reverse grip knicking and slicing the heartless's ankles open crippling the numbers that were trying to swarm him.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A shockwave of black erupted from stabbing the shadow covered dagger into the ground, Ichigo back kicked one that tried to sneak attack him, a couple more aimed to bisect him from two directions Ichigo jumped up and came down on they're heads with a earth rumbling stomp splattering black ichor everywhere.

'So these daggers are like that of a magician or a warlock as one would call it in RPG-talk...if it's magic that's released then the possibility's are limitless in combat, hell with the shadow's i can even expand on stealth!' Ichigo glanced seeing another swarm darting at him mouths open in halloweenish fanged roars and sinked into a shadow.

 **SHINK!**

 **STAB!**

 **SQUELCH!**

 **SLASH!**

 **SPURT!**

The swarm got either viciously stabbed through the heads, decapitated, bisected or they're tendon area's cut and started bleeding out. Ichigo was shocked at the precision he just had, 'Those strikes would cause those struck to bleed out really quickly...i guess knowing what i'll have to deal with is causing my mind to adapt a kill or be killed approach...that's fine...if i have to do it then fine by me!' He suddenly jolted feeling a claw graze him and glared angrily at a cackling heartless that was dancing around.

"S **o you think just because you got a lucky hit on me that you can laugh in victory VERMIN!** **"** The heartless stopped laughing just now realizing how fucked it was now, before a multi red eye'd dog sprang from Ichigo's shadow pouncing on the wide eye'd shadow being and its face told everyone.

 **'Oh Fuck...'**

 **Crunch!**

 **Squelch!**

 **Squish!  
**  
A pure white skinned shihakusho wearing female looking ichigo with white hair shivered seeing the way that thing was eaten by the dog from hell as she called it. **"That's a good boy Baskerville~"** Much to the amusement of three women, Ichigo scratched it's ear with a coo getting a pleasurable whimpers and happy panting from the multi eye demon dog.

"The test is finished partner!" The heartless then vanished into spiral of black smoke leaving Ichigo on the ground level with Baskerville.

"So now you know what our test was Ichi?" The pink/white streaked female smirked, Ichigo looked at her and the other one who looked approving with a smirk on her face.

"It was to see if i had the resolve and resolution to kill? If i am going to rescue Rukia...it's kill or be killed right." The girl and her friend smiled wider and nodded at his deduction.

"Correct, you passed our test...now before the stupid bitch scientist decides to attack with the other weaklings, call out our names!" Her shout was joined by others.

"Dazzle and Distort Reality! Magic Mare!" The daggers sheathed at his hips lit up with a mystic blue aura.

A nodachi with a blue/red color to it with a wicked curve to it manifested next with a white sheath, "Rip and Obliterate! Painset!" Ichigo's eyes glowed blue in one eye and red in the other, and his hair got more long and silky with the color of his eyes.

 **"Pierce the Heaven's Sky! Zangetsu!"** Ichigo's casual attire now turned into a pair of long boots, black pants and a shirt with a white collared black cloak with a dark red tinge to it around his form, and a pair of goggle like shades appeared on his face.

 **"Awaken my descendant! Embrace it allllll!"** A demonic laugh echoed from the air, as if feeling those words resonating a beat of his heart echoed, and several locks broke on him. **"I am...The Bird Of Hermes...Eating my own wings...TO MAKE MYSELF TAME!"** And the sky itself turned blood red with a similar moon appearing in the sky and a massive sea of black/reddish ichor flowed with millions of red eyes appearing.

A black fedora heat with a red trim appeared on Ichigo's head tipped down shadowing his eyes, and in his hands were two large handguns one silver-white and the other pitch black with gold lettering. He lifted his head getting wide grins from four people as his eyes glowed with massive power.

 **"The line of the nosferatu lives on...let thy enemies quiver and quake in the eyes of walking death...beware of whom the bell tolls Soul Society...a Kurosaki pays their debts back in full...and they're always paid with blood and death..."** And in a spiral of smoke his form vanished from the soulscape and wicked laughed could be heard.

(End Song)

(Outside)

"Kisuki-taicho we have to retreat further back!" Tessai shouted jumping back with Jinta, Ururu and Kisuki just as a black/reddish aura flowed out.

"That wasn't very nice Urahara-san..." A more older smoother voice said from the dark blackness, and the thud of boots on ground was heard.

But the reiatsu was soul chilling, Kisuki was breathing heavily feeling like a massive beast was in front of her about to eat her whole, then a figure stepped out and her jaw dropped and a blush lit up on her face for the first time, "I-i-i-ichigo!" He looked more sinister looking, older and more powerful.

"I have no time to waste Kisuki...start your test because know you won't win." Ichigo said crisply sounding completely professional, and he raised two large L shaped objects that Kisuki and Tessai recognized as handguns.

'Those designs...where have i seen them before...no matter i think he's in need of a little humility.' Tessai on her unspoken command got both children away and put on a cheery smile that just made those blue/red eyes behind those glasses narrow with a vampiric slit thinning.

"Now then Kurosaki-kun your final test is to knock my hat off...if you can tha-" She froze when a blue/red lined projectile blasted past her left ear and a massive explosion went off with the sound of debris colliding with the ground behind her was heard, plus the faintest breeze of her hair being ruffled was felt.

Kisuki's eyes drifted down and a black singed hat with a bullet hole crackling with azure colored flames was seen, 'He wasn't bluffing...your son is beyond ready Isshin, i feel excited and escastic about our chances against Aizen!'

"Urahara-san, get your friend Yoruichi to train my friends but they are not to come with me on this mission...they all are not ready." His calm cool declaration stunned them.

"Are you that arrogant kid that you think just because of your transformation back into a soul reaper you're ready to take on this mission alone..." The cat who's voice turned female yowled in fury only for it to quail when Ichigo's coat wriggled and flared up showing a snarling multi red eye'd dog with two rows of knife like teeth snarling menacingly.

Underneath his fedora Ichigo's eyes shadowed with a scary crimson/azure glow and a fanged smile spread across his lips, **"And what makes you think just because you are Captain-class shinigami's that you have control over me? although i am curious Kisuki Urahara why do i smell the scent of Vizard's around you and the cat lady?"** Kisuki and Yoruichi froze on reflex proving his theory and that just made him narrow those cold eyes on them.

"Seems you aren't as trustworthy as i thought Urahara-san...but you did put me on the starting path to becoming what i'm truly meant to be...i owe Kuchiki Rukia a debt that can never be repaid because of the risk she took to have me live with my family...otherwise i would've been turned into hollow dinner...i respect the fact that you wanted to give such an offer to get my powers back, however i can tell you both are secretive and it most likely involves me and aspects of my heritage...i know i'm not fully shinigami but something much more, I know you plan on preparing me for the trip to soul society however i suggest you do not attempt to coddle me like a child." Ichigo spoke calmly with a harsh undertone knowing he lost the right to a normal life when he unlocked his real heritage.

 _'Being ordinary is so overrated!_ _'_ Painset's voice rang in his head earning a mental nod from her wielder thinking the same thing, while he did enjoy fighting fighting dangerous elements at they're absolute best was fucking stupid!

 _'Anime logic can go take a fucking hike in the fucking river of styx!'_ Ichigo said in perfect german getting a snicker from Shiro the beautiful crazy white head. _'Also shiro-san, if you are going to say what i think you are going to say don't! i don't have such time or patience for bedding human girls.'_ The spirits and nosferatu glanced at one another at Ichigo's stoic words.

 **'Huhuhu such interesting self control grandson...or is it a ruse...you do have desires as well...no...i see it now you were once human yet even as a monster of mixed powerful heritage you possess that drive, that inhuman astronomical will beyond the heavens itself to remain steadfast and uncontrolled! Huhuhu maybe i will show you that other 'form' of mine!'** Ichigo didn't know why but he felt some form of anticipation or apprehension faintly hearing Alucard's giggling.

"...yare yare...alright Ichi-kun, i'll give you the training you desire also there maybe a few you can consider turning into your fledglings...they are a couple of fullbringers." Ichigo raised a black eyebrow at Kisuki's words, folding his arms the dual hair colored teen scrutinized the eccentric woman.

"Tell me about these fullbringer's..." The glow from his crimson eye made Kisuke and Yoruichi pity those half humans that had some sort of agenda.

"Well, like you they all had mothers that were attacked by hollows while pregnant this left hollow reiatsu to mix and meld with they're own innate spiritual energy, from what i've seen and observed Fullbringers seem to be able to manipulate the soul of an object or the terrain like they're own version of Shunpo (Flash Step) and Sonido (Sound Ceremony), most have personal weapons matching their soul-" Ichigo's face became impassive and cold.

"And let me guess they're leader has a manipulative agenda does in concern to me...i'm nipping this long term problem in the bud soon enough." He said dangerously with the stoicness reminding them of Byakuya vanishing replaced by what could be called a 'Stone cold killer' and it put Kisuki on edge.

"N-now Ichigo-kun you can't chase after them when you just got your powers back, they have unknowns in they're group, you are acting to-"

 **SHINK!**

Kisuki paused seeing the serrated nodachi unsheathed pointed at her, **"Do not presume to think that you can order me around Kisuki Urahara, you have no idea what i am nor what my capabilities are, you have the nerve to dare think i am a helpless child...you knew the fact that Aizen-teme kidnapped me those years ago, experimented on me with rouge priests, exorcists and even that disgusting monster of a child killer Valiper and that warmonger Kokoabiel...yes i remember everything...the injections...THE TESTS! THE DRUGS PUT INTO MY BODY AND THE MIXING OF ALL THOSE BLOODS TOGETHER INCLUDING THE FACT THAT THEY STOLE BLOOD FROM A TRANSCENDANT I WOULD BE EXECUTED SIMPLY FOR EXISTING SO TELL ME KISUKI URAHARA WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A WEAK MORTAL LIKE YOU!?"** His voice echoed throughout the entire underground area shattering the earth from his explosion of reiatsu colored red, blue, black, pink and white like a flame.

Kisuki was sweating heavily and breathing hard, the reiatsu was slowly pressing down on her and Yoruichi, even Tessai along with Jinta and Ururu struggling under the anger induced spirit energy.

"Burakku Aisu:Ken No Ame!" Ichigo's blue eye caught movement and turns out it was a barrage of black ice construct blades, but he clicked his fingers and a white inferno blazed melting the ice in an instant.

There in the air racing towards him with rapid shunpo steps was a beautiful snow white haired teenager wearing a black battle dress, a pair of knee length black boots and a pair of elegant gloves made for the rich. She had a scar going down one eye, her ice colored eyes however enchanting they were. This human girl was attacking him for speaking his mind against Urahara and Shihoin, "You should've not done that girl!" The girl narrowed her eyes before a glyph appeared underneath her.

"MATTE!" Yoruichi and Kisuki restrained both fighters who glared at one another, well Ichigo just had that stoic look on his face but the icy look dared the girl to even attempt attacking him.

"This bastard had the gall to disrespect you Yoruichi-sensei, Kisuki-san especially when you offered your help!" She shouted looking like an angered angel about ready to smite someone.

"Why should i respect someone that nearly ended up with me turning into a mindless corrupted soul?" Ichigo stated in a matter of a fact tone pissing Weiss off, she knew he was right but the snow haired girl refused to let this disrespect slide.

"You should be grateful because you wouldn't have your powers back if Kisuki-san didn't do this!" Weiss argued making Ichigo's eyes go even icier making Weiss barely hold back a shiver at the look of cold rage in those mismatched eyes of his.

 **"You should choose the words you speak very very carefully black ice user...i know your secrets and your life as it is past and then! you still hold that high and mighty superiority complex no one bothered to stomp out perhaps i should do that in they're place!"** Ichigo's venomous tone told them that his psyche was alot different then before and mostly confrontational to those who had the gall to try and think such twisted plans would go down with him.

"LIKE YOUR PLAN WOULD BE ANY BETTER THEN KISUKI'S! KUROSAKI!" Weiss shouted back angrily butting heads with him, Ichigo's hand suddenly clamped around her throat in anger.

 **"YOU BETTER WATCH WHO YOU'RE TALKING DOWN TO MORTAL I WON'T LET SOME HUMAN WHO THINK THEY KNOW PAIN AND AGONY AND INDISCRIMINATELY HATE A RACE OF HALF ANIMAL HUMANS TALK DOWN TO ME! NO ONE COMMANDS ME!"** The rage in his eyes frightened the Schnee heiress yet she felt some sort of kinship with him.

Yoruichi touched his should gently, "Ichigo we're not saying you are weak, no one can take on everything alone." His cool eyes regarded her silently before speaking, "If they cannot handle the fact that i am not the same ichigo they know, then so be it." He dropped Weiss and walked off wrenching his arm from the cat morpher.

Everyone stopped hearing a cellphone ring from Ichigo's pocket who blinked. "That's weird i don't usually get calls?" He pressed a button and the phone opened, and it had a futuristic feel to it.

 _"Kurosaki-sama we have some terrible news..."_ Ichigo's eyebrow raised while Kisuki, Yoruichi and Weiss suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Takami-san what is going on what do you mean?!" Ichigo said tersely feeling a pit of dread in his stomach.

 _"Your sisters Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki are in the hospital being treated for sword wounds...t-they won't be able to make it through the night...gomenasai Ichi-kun..."_ The phone clicked signaling the call ended, Ichigo's face was shadowed and he was shaking.

(Stones - World So Cold)

"Yuzu...Karin...no...no...ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ichigo collapsed to his knees with tears falling and let out a howl of sorrow and loss.

Weiss and the others watched him break down, the shadows themselves were wriggling with worry at its masters despair and sorrow.

 _'Ichigo...i'm sorry i didn't think Tsukishima would've went this far and got impatient.'_ Weiss thought biting her lip as Ichigo smashed his fists into the ground again and again.

His partners were completely silent, even Painset and Alucard had solemn looks and tears. _'To lose his sisters when they were so young...'_ Ichigo's very inner world was just pouring rain like never before.

Out of nowhere Ichigo's reiatsu flared to life a complete raging fire of blood red full of malice, hatred, raw disdain and bloodlust. Weiss and the others backed away in shock and horror as a mask colored pitch black started slowly farming on his face.

 **"TSUKISHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Weiss's eyes widened before she moved rapidly too fast for his enraged senses to follow and struck true to the back of his neck.

The mask cracked followed by his reiatsu calming down completely docile as Ichigo's body hit the ground. "I'm sorry Ichigo-kun but Tsukishima and his ilk are mine to kill." She said softly before vanishing in a shower of black ice flower petals

"Y-yuzu...k-karin...i-i'm sorry..." The ones remaining heard Ichigo whisper in a voice full of depression and anguish, Kisuki closed her eyes in sympathy as did Yoruichi and the rest.

They all however didn't notice a blood red stream growing in Ichigo's hair that seemed to be so much like the liquid, nor did they notice a marking in the form of the Royal Spirit Family's seal crack and break off leaving 55% of it left.

(Outside Urahra Shouten)

On a rooftop Weiss was overlooking the city,inwardly she was in turmoil she stopped a teenager who's sister had lost their physical bodies from Tsukishima. A more stubborn part of her wanted to kill Tsukishima first, yet she wanted to deny Ichigo of his revenge.

 _'Tsukishima only ruined my life, made everyone reject me yet he kills a teenagers sisters...to think he would go this far just to remove obstacles to bring ichigo to a heel'_ A light tear left her eye as guilt formed in her heart.

No one had any idea this incident would mark Ichigo's stepping into the dark even deeper, yet there would be many who would fight to keep him from the brink.

(Tomorrow Afternoon)

"KISUKI HE'S GONE!" Kisuki the drooling shop owner jumped up hearing Yoruichi's shout, tying the obi around the waist of her robe and the ex-taicho ran down the hallway.

She skidded to a stop staring with worried eyes as the room was torn apart by claws and fist impacts, and trail of hard foot impacts were seen leading out the back of the place.

"Yoruichi call Weiss!" Kisuki shouted with with wide eyes as she could feel Ichigo's sorrow and hatred flowing like a mist everywhere.

(Elsewhere - Karakura Town)

 ** _Bang!_**

 ** _Shink!_**

 ** _Slash!_**

 ** _BOOM!_**

Screams and the sound of fighting and death were heard in one of the seedy districts of Karakura, a place where the lowest were and with this came drugs, extortion, rape, murder and gang wars were bred, even Prostitution was teeming in this seedy part of Karakura.

In a giant warehouse, a mobster with a clean pressed blue suit, a shaved head with a scar going from his skull down the left of his right eye was trembling, wide beady black eyes of fear. All around him the place was dyed red with blood, severed limbs, corpses, destroyed merchandise even the boss's lieutenant was dead.

All because of this one teenager with multi colored hair being blue/dark pink and blood red with silver highlights wearing a black cloak, orange tinted shades and light boots. On his back was a blood covered kitchen knife looking blade with bandages around the hilt.

Through those shades, the disgusting yakuza could see cold dead amber bright orange and red eyes looking down at him with no remorse, no guilt or hesitance about the massacre of one of the infamous yakuza groups, The Red Claws!

Slowly the teenager lifted a blood dripping black handgun that looked bigger then normal aiming it between the man's eyes. "P-p-please no i was just doing my job!" Those cold eyes flickered to the side looking at the shivering young girls there with over developed or under developed bodies wearing skimpy clothing that was very embarrassing for them to be in.

"The humiliation you put these girls through says otherwise, and not to mention you have them delivering drugs and what not in this neighborhood and threatened them with violation, prostitution going after they're family's...i don't believe in redemption...you get one chance no matter who you are...and you and the Yakuza in my city have used up that one chance...girls look away you do not want to see this..." He said in a softer voice but upon seeing them look on with vindication he nodded in understanding.

 **BANG!**

"Aizen...Kokoabiel...Valiper...you...Khaos Brigaide...the Iscariot and the Hero faction will pay...come girls you want your revenge...join me...we'll purge this part of karakura of it's corruption." They ey all glanced at one another before nodding bowing with fists over their hearts.

"We are your swords and guns Lord Kuro...your fiery heart speaks of pain and loneliness we will help you purge this city that is the cause of your pain." And they all became clad in black shinigami shihakusho with unnamed blades at their sides, Ichigo smiled with fangs glinting.

 _'Like minded individuals must stand as one or perish it seems i will be teaching much earlier then expected...now where are you in this web of corruption, deceit and vices Tsukishima and this group called Xcution...you best stay out of my way Weiss i don't want to end up bloodying someone of such a pure heart and virtue...i shall avenge you Yuzu, Karin if only to lay your souls to rest...no one will stop me from my revenge be they man, monster, hollow, devil, arrancar, shinigami, goddess, god or primordial or even a titan or sinner i will cut them down if they try to protect the killer of my sisters!'_ His killing intent washed over the black sector of Karakura makng many of evil heart and those of deceit shiver in fear, while his soldiers, his black hands quiver in eagerness to serve they're saviors will.

"What are your names?" A adult female stepped forward bowing with dark hair wearing a ninja skintight outfit. "My name is Asagi Igawa this is my sister Sakura Igawa we are demon hunter ninjas...our pasts forced us to go into hiding and we went undercover to rescue these girls from such disgusting fates." Ichigo nodded stoically looking at the ninja and her blond haired sister with respect that most wouldn't give to a kunoichi.

"Do any of you know this man?" The shadows wriggled in hsi hand forming into a picture of Tsukishima the one he had Baskerville devour was a devout follower of the slimey bastard. 'Shishigawara Moe i believe, hehehe his screams were satisfying begging for mercy...i'll need to reward Baskerville.' Ichigo felt sadistic vindication he hoped Tsukishima felt despair, hopelessness and pain!

"He's the one who's controlling all 10 Yakuza family's, i spied him at the meeting and all the leaders were obedient to him!" Sakura said wide eye'd and angry.

"Help me get my revenge then, he killed the physical bodies of my baby sisters!" Ichigo snarled his eyes alight with the firey inferno of revenge, hatred and bloodlust.

"You bet your ass Lord Kuro that we will help!" Sakura nodded with the same look of fiery wrath, she would enjoy using the anatsuken techniques Asagi taught her!

"We're the Mizuhara family our bastard brother Takumi sold us to this Yakuza group just to have a slave girl that would tend to his abusive sick needs." A girl named Chisa said angrily remembering that lecherous leer on his face as he always spoke about the crush that ran away because he tried to rape her.

He looked over them all as they told him their stories, very flames of vengeance burned brighter and brighter. "You shall all get your revenge i will make it happen you have my word!" At his serious proclamation they all had looks of awe, other had bloodthirsty grins even a short light blue haired blind girl wearing a gothic dress.

"We will all take this sector of the city back within 1 week...but i want it to be done within five days, we will take care of this bible black cult that seems to be imployed to teach girls a lesson in obedience...this Rika will feel the sharpness of our blades!" Ichigo roared setting them off as they all gave crys of bloodlust that echoed into the darkening sky.

On another rooftop a girl with a rabbit cap on, red hair and a lolita dress had a frown, as she followed Weiss who was searching for Ichigo, _'I told Tsukishima-teme that was bad idea from the start, now we have a bloodthirsty grieving brother aiming to slaughter all of us! SHIT I NEED TO GET JACKIE AND YUKIO AND GINJO TO BAIL OUT OF THIS TSUKISHIMA, MOE AND GIRIKO CAN GO DIE!'_ The fullbringer Riruka thought angrily and leapt off with a trail of cyan green trailing her foot leaving light ripples in the air, traveling towards the tallest tower in the distance.

"Hmm...it seems the one holding my blood within him is on the warpath...i think a talk between the two of us is needed...afterall i can't let a hatchling carrying my blood go on a destructive warpath...someone must be there to keep from insanity." Above the sky a red/gold haired woman wearing a casual pair of kneel length pants colored red with a gold strip, black high heeled boots,, a tanktop behind a white short sleeve jacket with glowing green colored eyes looked down directly at Ichigo smirked.

But then she smiled faintly with a blush, "To think you would be this cute and alluring, making a transcendent being like me blush i may have to punish you for this Ichi~" She giggled with a strange tone.

Ichigo gained a chill up his spine for some reason but regardless, he ignored it and set about cleaning the warehouse out to make it his groups base of operations.

Besides wanting to rescue Rukia, He will have to get revenge for his sisters... _'You wanted a weapon Tsukishima-teme, well you got a monster!'_

The night was like the calm before the storm...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Finally finished the rewrite, did my best to not have any typos so critique if you want i switched the rewrite up making it equal parts light hearted, gloomy, dark, tense, lovely, etc.**

 **For the perverted moments blame a great friend of mine, talking with her has me more open with the lemony stuff ehehehe OUCH!**

 **KaedeSenju: I HEARD THAT RED!**

 **RedReaperOfMurder: LIKE IT ISN'T TRUE RAINBOW HEAD! ITS YOUR FAULT IM MORE OPENLY PERVERTED LIKE THIS! IT'S ALL YOU AND VERT AND NEP'S FAULT! 0-0**

 **Neptune: HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS BEING THE FUNNY WISE CRACKING GIRL TRYING TO CORRUPT YOU RED JUST LIKE I DID WITH KAE! .**

 **Blanc:...I agree with Red you two along with Vert are at fault for corrupting Author-kun -_-**

 **Vert: It isn't true! you don't hate me do you red~ 0-0**

 **RROM:...Don't say that with such a weird suggestive face Vert! OI NEP! KAEDE DON'T ENCOURAGE HER WITH THOSE V-SIGN MESSAGE BOARDS!**

 **Vert: Come on i have this really nice bishie outfit i want you to pose in Red, Blanc and Noire requested it as did S-sha~ ^^**

 **Neptune: 0-0!**

 **KaedeSenju: Oooh i want to see those buns work that! ^.^**

 **Blanc: *Blushing with a nosebleed*...Doujin worthy...**

 **Noire: I-i-i said no such thing you dairy cow! 0-0!**

 **S-sha: Don't try to run Red-kun, you shall not escape~ *Predatory smirk***

 **RROM: OH HELL NAW! 0-0! AIN'T NO WA- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! *Red shouts pointing behind them***

 **Neptune: Huh? there's nothing there! Re-...did we just fall for that? -_-**

 **KaedeSenju: RED GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND PUT ON THIS BISHIE OUTFIT! WE EVEN BROUGHT THE SHOUTA TRANSFORMATION SPELL AND CUTE CLOTHES TO TRY ON! .**

 **RROM: OH HELL NO! POLICE HELP! HISTY-HIME HELP MEEEEEEEEE! *He screams hysterically as he dodged a blow dart from Blanc***

 **Uni: Ah there you are Red! c'mon i got the Full female transformation spell ready so we can go on a playdate with Nepgear!**

 **RROM: *Skids to a stop wide eye'd backpedaling* NO FUCKING WAY AM I LOSING MY MANHOOD! HISTY HELP ME! COMPA! IF! HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

 **S-sha: R &R fellow readers and authors, now excuse us we have an author to catch before he sets IF and Histoire on us *Giggles before chasing after Red***

 **Next Chapter - Chapter 2 - Yakuza Takedown Day 1**


End file.
